


Meta

by Lilypie124



Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Implied drinking, Season 2 Alt, Takes place in a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilypie124/pseuds/Lilypie124
Summary: Clayton feels stupid and doesn't want to anymoreSteven feels like an asshole.James just wants something normal.





	Meta

**Author's Note:**

> hey I think there isn't enough stuff exploring season 2's ending and how interesting it got, so here's my hot take: Cib is sad, Steve is sad, and James just wants a drink.

James sits in a bar, tapping his finger on the table. He's waiting for Cib. Or, Clayton, really. Honestly, the lines between their show and their real friendship are blurred into one at this point, and that's sort of why Clayton invited him out for a drink. Things had gotten bad between him and Steve, and James was just their other friend in this situation. A business partner, a co-worker, a co-star, and a friend. 

James is considering an out. 

Well, maybe that isn't the right term. He doesn't really want to leave Sugar Pine, or at least he doesn't think he does. He just wants more options, more traditional roles. Something normal. Really, just getting the agent would be good. Jamie gave him a great option that honestly gives him hope. So, that's on the table. 

But that's not why he's here tonight. Clayton told him he'd be late, which is pretty in character, but not this late. 

He's considering leaving and telling Clayton it's too late around twelve o'clock when the man strolls in and takes a seat at the table James had secured. 

"Uhm, what the fuck took you so long?"

Clayton shrugs, "I don't know what you mean, dude." He cringes at the spoken "dude" but continues. 

"It's not even that late," and he checks his phone to which he reels a bit, "oh."

James rolls his eyes, "It's fine, I get that you're a busy guy, inviting me out to talk and then being an hour late. I get it."

"Sorry," he sounds so quiet, and so sheepish. James instantly regrets being so hard on him. 

"It's really okay, Clayton." 

Clayton looks confused, "You don't have to be so formal," and then he thinks, "or you can, or not. I don't know, I don't..." He mutters to himself. 

James just continues with why they're there, "So, did you want to talk to me about something specific? Just want to vent, or what?"

Clayton jumps out of his thoughts and nods, "Yeah, I just..."

There's a moment of silence, and it's a bit awkward while Clayton tries to gather his thoughts. 

"You don't think I'm stupid, right?"

"Of course not! Cib- Clayton…” James trails too. Clayton felt stupid, sometimes that's what playing stupid and being treated stupid does to you. James understands that. Even though he knows that he doesn't actually think Clayton is an absolute idiot like Cib is, James understands the confusion. 

"Clayton, you're not your character. I know it's hard to separate it sometimes, but you're not Cib."

He seems to perk up at that reassurance, but then looks a little reluctant again. 

"Do you think Steve thinks I'm stupid?"

James doesn't respond for a while to that, he thinks for a long, long moment. 

"No, I don't think so."

"That's not very hopeful, James." Clayton seems immediately crushed, almost defeated by James's reluctance. 

"I really don't think he does, I just... can't speak for him,” yeah, that's it. 

Clayton sighs and turns to look out the window. There's a look of contemplation on his face James isn't really used to. It's upsetting. 

“I'm sorry,” Clayton mumbles under his breath, James wouldn't have caught it if he hadn't been paying attention. 

“For what?”

Clayton doesn't respond. 

“For what, Cib?”

He turns back at the nickname, “For this, for inviting you or and being late, for wanting to vent but having nothing to say, for the bar instead of being at home- just- this.” Clayton, or Cib maybe, gestures around vaguely and sporadically. 

“I don't want to be treated like an idiot anymore, James.”

“Okay, I won't treat you like one then,” James shrugs, not having a lot else to say. 

“I don't want Steve to treat me like one either.”

James just looks at him for a moment. He doesn't want to use words, because he doesn't want to become a mediator for them. So, instead James just looks at him and Cib puts his head on the table. 

They stay like that for a long while, Cib not moving and James not wanting to talk. It finally ends with a huff from James and him asking gently, “Wanna get wasted?”

“Yeah, sure.”


End file.
